


Late

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Dís and Thorin know better than to expect Frerin to be on time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting from this.

"I might give birth before Frerin shows up," Dís sighs, taking a long sip of water and scanning the entrance. "Do you feel up to a bet?"

Thorin chews the inside of his cheek. The only option for him: if someone is not early, they're late. 

"I give him thirty more minutes before we order." 

Thorin shifts his legs, narrowly avoiding a kick to his shins. Instead, he smashes into Frerin as he frantically slumps against their table. 

"I went to the wrong restaurant," he pants, grinning as he flops down into the chair. "How late was I this time?"

Dís nudges his foot, smiling as she hooks their ankles together. 

"You were only fourteen minutes late this time which means I get cheese fries without any lecturing."


End file.
